Lorsque l'histoire bascule
by Shiwaii.Geny
Summary: L'univers d'Harry Potter nous a fait découvrir un monde de fantasy. Ce monde fut ma jeunesse et restera mon futur. C'est pourquoi je vous laisse une histoire qui vous aidera a mieux comprendre mon points de vue.
1. Y avez vous déjà songez?

**PROLOGUE **«Y avez-vous déjà songez? »

_Tout avait commencer et rien n'avait été changer. Mais si un seule petit geste aurais été commis, cette tournure de la vie serait-elle ainsi? Peut-on changer une simple histoire d'un claquement de doigt? Peut-on rendre une histoire plus heureuse par un fin moins hésitante? Cela serait si agréable. Même si la fin d'une histoire est heureuse, elle est triste dans son long contexte.. Si une histoire est triste, elle est donc heureuse dans son propre contexte! Ceci est la clé même d'une excellente histoire. Vous avez saisi? Non.. Alors ceci vas surement vous aider a vous le remémorer._

_Souvenez vous lorsque Harry Potter entra dans sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Il y rencontra Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Il fut aussi accepter a la maison de Gryffondor. Juste avant que le professeur McGonagall arrive devant les élèves pour entrer dans la grande salle, souvenez-vous que Draco Malfoy ait tendu la main a Harry.. Il la refusé mais imaginez qu'il l'ai accepter. Quelle changement cela aurais porter au court de l'histoire? C'est maintenant que nous allons le savoir, un mystère qui était impénétrable vas maintenant être révéler._


	2. Une nouvelle maison

_CHAPITRE UN __**«Une nouvelle maison.»**_

_**Harry sera la main de Draco, à la grande stupéfaction de tout les autres élèves qui connaissait la réputation des Malfoy. Puis le professeur McGonagall fit son entrer, elle parla au élève puis enfin il entra dans la grande salle. Harry marcha au premier rang a ses coté Draco et Ron... Ron espérant vraisemblablement que Harry revienne sur sa décision et choisis de ne pas s'allier a la pire famille au monde celle des Malfoy... Draco de son coté semblait satisfait du premier pas qu'il venait de faire envers Harry.**_

**«Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, veuillez venir me rejoindre pour que le choixpeau vous assigne une maison!», **_**s'exclama le professeur McGonagall**_

_**Hermione fût la première. Le choixpeau choisi qu'elle irait donc à Gryffondor. Ensuite le tour de Suzanne Bones arriva, elle alla facilement à Pouffsouffle. Ensuite le tour de Ron.. Sans hésité le choixpeau l'envoya a Gryffondor. Draco fût le suivant et d'un coup de vent se fit envoyer a la table des Serpentard. Puis enfin le tour du célèbre Harry Potter arriva. Le choixpeau pris plusieurs minutes a choisir.. Le choix fût si complexe qu'il hésita longuement.. Mais enfin il pris sa décision sans que Harry s'interpose.**_

**«SERPENTARD!», **_**s'exclama le choixpeau.**_

_**La table des Serpentard s'éleva en bruit. Ron fut totalement déçus comme toute les autres tables car Harry était une légende. Harry alla s'asseoir près de Draco, qui lui avait fait une place.**_

**«Bienvenue a la meilleur maison de Poudlard, celle de Serpentard!», dit Draco**

_**Harry Potter lui sourit. Le voir a Serpentard effrayaient beaucoup des élèves de Poudlard. Il avait réussi à déjouer les plan du grand Lord Voldemort... Mais cela était-il volontaire ou une simple erreur? C'est la question que ce posais Ronald Weasley à la table des Gryffondor. Si cela n'était qu'une simple mascarade pour que Harry rejoindre les camps du célèbre et meurtrier sorcier... Cela pourrais avoir un lourd avenir sur leur monde. Enfin le souper d'arriver pris fin, chaque préfet de chaque maison guida les jeunes élève et plus vieux a aller a leur dortoir commun. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard marcha cote a cote jusqu'a un certain moment. Durant tout le trajet Ron regarda silencieusement Harry et son nouvel meilleur ami discuter et rire...**_

**«Tu devrais aller lui parler si tu t'inquiète tellement!»**

**Ron sursauta et étouffa un cris de peur. Draco le vit du coin de l'œil et étouffa un rire des plus malsain. Le jeune Weasley se retourna et vit Hermione Granger debout devant lui.**

**«Des idées pour me faire mourir. Non jamais je ne vais aller lui parler. C'est son choix... Et je pense que nous devons le respecter...»,**_** dit Ron sur un ton de reproche et de tristesse**_

**«Alors pourquoi le regarder et s'inquiété ainsi?»**

**«C'est qu'il est surement amoureux du jeune Harry Potter», **_**firent deux voix identiques et en même temps.**_

**«FRED! GEORGE! Vous avez tout faux! Je m'inquiète pour notre monde c'est... Tout...»**_**.**_


End file.
